


On the Various Permutations of Action Verbs

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Stocking 2016, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: "Now really," says the Doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JohnAmendAll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/gifts).



"When I say run, run!"

"Is that run run, or run?" Zoë asks. She's new.

"It means run on run," Jamie explains. "Or sometimes run run on run."

"Yes, yes," says the Doctor. "R--"

"Or sometimes run run on run run?" Zoë suggests. She's going to fit right in.

"Aye," Jamie agrees. "Run run on run run is just as likely."

"Now really," says the Doctor. "R--"

"Does run mean run quickly or run quietly?"

Jamie scratches his head. "Both, sometimes. Though quiet is something the Doctor doesn't seem to know much about."

"So run means run quickly and--"

"RUN!"


End file.
